Of Poorly Planed Blinking Contests and Freckles
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: Sokka tells Toph about freckles after a blinking contest gone horribly wrong. FLUFF.


Honestly . . . It was only a blinking contest gone horribly wrong. Well the "wrong" part was debatable, I quite enjoyed it. The point is blinking contests weren't supposed to end like that. The underlying reason I initiated the staring contest was so I could look into her eyes for a long time without blinking. It was the perfect chance.

But then staring into her eyes turned into staring at her eyebrows, which progressed to staring at her hair, then her ears, then her cheeks, then her jaw. Let's just face it my eyes were gonna get to her lips at some point. They were a pink that was so pale that they almost blended into her skin. There was a small freckle on her top lip. I felt myself leaning forward. I wanted to touch that freckle.

I glanced up at her unseeing eyes once more. She was nowhere close to blinking.

"I'll have you know, Snoozles, I've never lost one of these before," she said.

Mh," I murmured, grinning. "We'll see."

"_You'll_ see."

"Huh?" I asked, lost.

"Nevermind."

"We were sitting cross-legged across from each other in the back room of Iroh's Tea Shop. The place smelled great. The mixing of aromas were nothing like a perfume shop's blend of scents. The different Tea smells seemed to heighten everyone's senses. Which made this blinking contest all the more fun, and torturous.

I wanted to watch the freckle on her lip move again. "What would you do if I _let_ you win?"

Toph shrugged. "I would still win. Regardless of if you let me or not."

"What if I cheated?" I asked. "And won, I mean."

"I'd rip your eyes out."

I flinched, luckily though I didn't blink in the process. "Violent."

Toph shrugged again. "Well what would _you_ do if I cheated?"

She was greeted by silence, so she thought she had proven her point . . . oh how wrong she could be. When she grinned wickedly I did as well. "Go ahead, cheat." I said my eyes firmly set on her lips. "Find out what I'll do."

I was almost convince she wouldn't do anything and would just continue on not blinking. Then suddenly her fist shot out like lightening and hit me square in the gut. My eyes closed immediately as I clutched at my stomach.

Ow.

I soon realized that her fist was still at my stomach while she giggled victoriously, if you could imagine Toph giggling. She was closer now too, she was on her knees so that she had a better aim. I was, through my pain, mesmerized by her lips once more. I clutched at her wrist near my stomach and pulled her into me.

She let out a strangled gasp before my lips crushed on her freckled ones. She squeaked into my mouth and all I wanted to do was lean over and kiss the brains out of her but then she pushed me away.

I spoke quickly before she could have the chance to yell at me. "You have a freckle on you lip, did you know?"

"What's a freckle?" she asked gracing over her lips trying to find it. Her cheeks were flushed, mine probably were too.

"Uh." Oh yeah, she didn't know what those were. "Uh . . ." suddenly inspiration hit. I moved so that my hand rested on the floor on either side of her hips, my face was a mere inch away from hers. "Just think of it as a speck of earth on your lip. It's the same color as earth, and it's round like dust, and just as small. It's also permanent," I added when she tried to wipe at it. "It won't move, like your element."

"What was the kiss for?" she asked after a minute. During that minute I just started her. Blinking contests were hard when you compete with someone who had no sight. They weren't as easily distracted. Toph, though was looking pretty darn distracted at the moment.

I shrugged. "It just been something I've been wanting to do for a while.

"Do _you_ have any freckles?" she asked a little bit of flush at her cheeks.

She looked to sweet then that I almost forgot to answer her question.

"Not really," I said. "My skin is a little too dark for them."

"So does that make my skin light?"

"Uh-huh." Her hand reached up to touch my cheek. I felt the temperature in the room both rise and fall. The world seemed to slow down remarkably as I looked down at Toph. Even though I had already kissed her, things became awkward, unsure. I was suddenly nervous, I felt sweat on my temple. The sound of our breathing had become deafening.

She began to lean closer and I licked my lips. And then it happened. My eyes practically rolled back into my head. The sensation of all that tension being released was something I hoped to feel all day, every day. I moaned into her mouth, softly, just in case it freaked her out.

But she noticed because for a moment her lips stilled and I was worried that I had ruined it. I was Sokka after all. But then her other hand reached up to grab at the collar of my robes to pull me closer. She kissed me with a new fervor as I nearly toppled over her thanks to her strength.


End file.
